Did You Forget?
by Written Shadow
Summary: A new girl named Alyssa comes to Morganville. She befriends the glass house members... especially one ; Shane/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alyssa's POV:

I was off to college, ready for the world. After 12 hours of driving, I'd reached Morganville. I got settled in to my dorm at college and headed off to the gym, because I couldn't sleep. When I walked in I saw a guy with brown hair, punching a punching bag with earbuds in his ears. I walked past him to get to the other punching bag, and wrapped up my hands. He walked beside me, taking his earbuds out.

"Hey, I'm Shane.", He said holding his hand out. I smiled at him.

"Alyssa.", I took his hand and shook it. When he heard my name he tensed up. "What's wrong?"

"That was my sister's name.", He said with sadness washing over his face. "She uh, she died."

"Oh, i'm sorry.", I said.

"It's fine. You want to spar?", He said changing the subject. I nodded and walked over to the training mat.

"So you're new here?", He said and threw a punch. I dodged it easily.

"Yeah, I just got here like ten minutes ago." I tried to kick him, and he grabbed my foot. I spun out of his grasp and dodged another kick.

"Welcome to Morganville.", He said sounding as if he didn't mean it. "You're pretty good.", He said and faked a punch, kicking me in the side lightly.

"Thanks.", I said concentrating on taking him down. I faked a kick and swept my foot downwards, taking his feet out from under him and causing him to fall. He got back up and bumped fists with me.

"Nice job.", He said.

"Thanks. How long have you been here?", I asked. He frowned.

"More or less my whole life."

"You say that like it's a bad thing..."

"It is.", He said and kicked the punching bag.

"Well so far this town's been okay...", I said. He laughed.

"Then you have alot to learn, don't go out after dark would be rule number one..."

"You realize that makes me want to go out after dark now...", I said. He shrugged.

"Your funeral.", He said simply. A blonde haired blue eyed guy walked in.

"Hey Shane, you need a break... you've been here all night.", He glanced at me.

"Yeah I know man, gotta stay fit.", He said and grinned. The blonde haired guy turned to me, and held out his hand.

"Michael Glass.", He said. I shook his hand.

"Alyssa.", I said and he tensed up like Shane did. He glanced at Shane, who was taking a drink of water.

"Nice to meet you.", He said. I'm guessing he noticed my guitar pick necklace, because he pointed at it. "You play?", he asked. I smiled.

"Yup! Do you?", I said and he nodded.

"Well maybe we can jam sometime.", I said and yawned. He nodded again.

"Maybe tomorrow, we live at the Glass House...", He said as if I knew where that was.

"I'm kinda new here... so I don't know where that is.", He handed me a paper with an address on it. I smiled. "Thanks, I better get going. See you tomorrow.", I said and walked back to my dorm falling asleep. The next morning I woke up around 3pm. I groaned, getting out of bed and showering. I got dressed and had breakfast, then walked to the Glass House hoping I got the directions right. On my walk there i'd passed two houses that looked just like this one. I knocked on the door and waited. Shane answered the door with a bed head. I smiled.

"Hey.", He said and stepped back letting me inside. "You hungry? I made chilli..."

"I ate a GIANT breakfast before I came over.", I said and smiled. He shrugged and sat back on the couch unpausing his game. I laughed. "You suck at this.", I said and he looked over at me.

"You think you can do better?", He said passing me the controller,"Go ahead."

"I _know_ I can do better, I already beat this score last week.", I said and laughed unpausing the game. I beat his score when Michael came up behind me silently, and reached out grabbing my shoulders.

"BOO!", He said. I spun around.

"You ass!", I said halfway laughing. Shane was dying of laughter. I looked at him. "Don't make me come over there, I kicked your ass yesterday.", I said and smirked. Michael laughed.

"She beat you? That's sad man...", He said, and Shane flipped him off. I laughed.

"Are you guys always like this?", I asked stupidly.

"Pretty much.", Michael said getting out his guitar. Shane looked at the screen.

"Lookey there, you beat Mike's score...", He said and grinned. Michael looked up surprised at the screen.

"Damn. Hand it over.", He said and I handed him the remote. He almost beat my score, but lost by 2 points. I grinned at his mad face. Michael walked of to the kitchen, and returned with a bowl of chilli, then made a face.

"You really need to quit putting the oh-my-god sauce in here. The girls are going to kill you.", He said and clunky footsteps were coming down the staircase. A goth looking girl walked in.

"Not the oh-my-god sauce... really Shane?", She complained.

"Go bitch over there...", Shane said and flipped her off. She looked at me.

"Who's that?", She said.

"Her name's Alyssa.", Michael said. Eve's face turned a little sad at the mention of my name.

"I'm Eve.", She said. I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you.", I said and she nodded walking into the kitchen. Michael was working on beating my high score.

"Do you mind?", I asked gesturing to his guitar.

"Nah, go ahead..", He said killing a zombie on the screen. I picked it up and started playing random songs i'd learned. Michael glanced over.

"You're pretty good.", He said. I looked up for a second to find Shane staring at me. He looked away and at the tv screen where Michael had just died.

"Thanks.", I said. He still didn't beat my score. Shane laughed.

"Nice job Mikey... you want a coke?", He said looking at me. I nodded yes. He walked off to the kitched talking with Eve about something, before returning with 2 cokes.

"Thank you.", I said as he handed it to me, I cracked it open and took a sip. I handed Michael his guitar and he started playing complicated songs.

"Woah. You're _really _good.", I said. He smirked.

"One of the many perks of being a-", He stopped himself. I didn't bother to ask, figuring it was nothing. Shane gave him a warning look, then looked over at me.

"How old are you?", He asked.

"18.", I said simply. Eve came back with her bowl of chilli.

"Claire's tyed up with Myrnin... so she wont be home until later.", Eve said. Michael and Shane nodded. We all hung out for a while, then it got dark. I got up from my spot on the couch and stretched.

"I better get home.", I said, grabbing my purse. Shane stood up.

"I'll give you a ride.", he said.

"That's okay, I need the extra workout anyway.", I said and smiled.

"It's dark outside, i'm driving you home. Or Eve or Michael can do it, but it's no safe out there.", He said concerned.

"Fine.", I sighed, "Let's go.", I walked out the door, and yelled, "SHOTGUN!", I was used to this. My friends from home would always beat me to it. Shane drove me to campus and walked me to my dorm.

"You can come in if you want...", I said. He nodded.

"I gotta pee." I laughed and showed him where the bathroom was. While I was getting some water out of the fridge he snuck up behind me. He grabbed my arm. I spun around and screamed.

"Twice in one day? Really Shane?", I said and smacked his arm. He laughed.

"I gotta get back to the house. See you later.", He said and ruffled my hair, running out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa's POV:

The next day I walked to the glass house to hang out with Shane. Michael, Eve, and Claire were all at work. I walked in and lazily sprawled out on the couch.

"Wanna coke?", Shane asked and I nodded. He disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with two cokes. One which he chunked at me and it hit me in the stomach. It would have been fine... if the coke hadn't busted open.

"Oh shit.", Shane said. "Sorry...", He set his coke down and helped me up, leading me upstairs. I didn't expect him to lead me to _his _room though, so I blushed a little when we walked in. I looked around his room. It was messy like mine. I smiled a little. Shane grabbed a towel and started wiping me off. Most of the soda had already leaked through my shirt, so I took it off. He hesitated for a split second, then started wiping off my neck and chest. My pants weren't soked thank God, so I didn't have to take those off. He'd finished wiping me off and went to his closet, getting one of his shirts out and handing it to me. I slipped it on, really blushing now. Shane snapped out of whatever trance he was in when my shirt was off and looked at me.

"Better?", He asked.

"Yeah.. thanks.", I said giving him a small smile. He didn't make any effort to leave. "Xbox?", I asked and he actually smiled.

"Sure.", He said. I grinned.

"Can I have a piggy back ride down?", I asked and he laughed.

"Fine.", He said and sat on the bed. I climbed around him and got on his back. He stood up and carried me downstairs, then dumped me on the couch (which didn't have any soda on it anymore).

"Shane!", I laughed. He passed me a controlled and sat beside me... _close _beside me. We played games for hours, no one was home yet. We eventually stopped playing and he stretched. He but an arm behind me on the couch.. he was basically putting an arm around me. I yawned and layed my head on his shoulder. He was half asleep already so he didn't object. He wrapped his arms around me and layed back, I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

Michael's POV:

I came home... not prepared for what I saw. Alyssa had Shane's shirt on... and she was on the couch... with Shane. They were snuggled up like they'd been together forever. I walked over silently and tapped Alyssa's shoulder until she woke up.

"I think it's time you left.", I said quietly. She nodded, understanding and got up without waking Shane. "Need a ride?", I asked. She nodded again and we got in my car. I didn't ask about what was going on, I would grill Shane about it later. We arrived at her apartment.

"You can come in if you want..", She said with a smile. I shook my head.

"I gotta get home.. it's my night to cook." I waited until she was inside, then drove off.


End file.
